The invention relates to a workbench having clamping jaws which rest on two parallel beams and of which at least one can be displaced in the direction of the other clamping jaw by means of drive members which are associated with each beam and can be operated individually.
Workbenches of this type are known in various design forms. Thus, for example, in DE-C2 44 18 687 and DE-C2-44 18 688, a fold-up workbench having two clamping jaws is described. One clamping jaw can be moved along the beams by means of two spindle drives which can be operated by a hand crank.
The content of these German patent references is hereby incorporated by reference herein.
One problem is known for these types of workbenches. It is difficult to provide a hands-free operation workbench that also would be capable of clamping non-prismatic workpieces.